The Betting Society
by Not The Only Male Klainer
Summary: The Dalton Academy Warblers are famed for betting on virtually everything. But what happens when people find out they are being bet upon? And what happens when the subjects of the bets decide to game the system? Dalton Academy Warblers. Klaine. Niff. Warning: Contains illicit gambling, and implied homosexual smut. Third and Fourth Characters: Jeff and Nick. ON HIATUS.
1. Meeting: Week 11

**The Betting Society**

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Illicit gambling

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, Chris Colfer, Darren Criss, Riker Lynch, Curt Mega, Titus Makin Jr, Telly Leung, Eddy Martin, Blaine, Kurt, Jeff, Nick, David, Wes, Trent, Thad, The Dalton Academy Warblers or anything else affiliated with the show. All credit to FOX.

**Chapter 1 - Week 11**

"Dismissed"

The sound of Wes' gavel hitting the solid wood of the desk rang through the room to signify the end of the meeting. The Warblers starting milling around the room, collecting their belongings as they did after every meeting. And just like every meeting, Kurt and Blaine were the first to leave, followed shortly by Jeff and Nick.

When the four of them had left the choir room, everyone else stopped their charade, and Trent closed the door behind them.

Everyone found their seats again, and the chatter that had filled the room subsided into silence.

Wes once again took up his gavel, and tapped the desk more lightly to achieve a different timbre. A couple of the Warblers groaned at the effort Wes put into his gavelling, but Wes ignored their remarks.

"Welcome to the weekly meeting of The Klaine... Niff... Group... Thingy... We really need to come up with a name. Anyway. Hi." He was turning red at the effort and embarrassment.

He cleared his throat, and dropped his 'Council Member' voice and act.

"Seriously guys, this is getting unbearable. Klaine are STILL having eyesex every time they're in the same room, and Nick and Jeff still don't want to admit that they've been together for the past 7 years."

A few sniggers were heard around the room, before someone spoke up.

"Why don't we actually... you know... DO something?" Thad suggested. "OUCH!" he added as Wes' gavel came into contact with his nose.

"No! We all have vested interests in those guys."

Wes opened the ledger he always kept on the council table, and returned to his 'official' personality.

"Okay, so it has now been precisely 10 school weeks since Kurt transferred here, and 13 weeks since he spied. Today is officially Monday of Week 11."

A couple of people started shifting in their seats, getting uncomfortable, and knowing what came next.

"Warbler Trent." Wes announced, and Trent slowly rose to his feet. "You owe the council $150." He read verbatim from his ledger:

- "Week 2 - Warbler Trent wagered $40 that Niff would become official by the end of Week 10"

- "Week 5 - Warbler Trent wagered $110 that Klaine would kiss before Thursday of week 10"

Trent sighed, and reached for his wallet, drawing out 3 $50-dollar bills and approaching the table. Thad snatched them forcefully from his hand, and stuffed them into a tin he brought out from under the table.

"You may sit down." Wes concluded, before searching for his next victim.

* * *

**_"You may sit down." Wes' voice came clearly through the computer's speakers._**

"I'VE GOT IT!" Jeff announced excitedly, as Kurt, Blaine and Nick came rushing over to his laptop, abandoning their own.

A collective cheer was shared by the three boys, as they settled in to watch the proceedings.

"Wait a minute." Kurt interjected. "I still don't quite understand what's going on here."

"You'll see in a minute" Blaine reassured him, softly pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

**_"Council Member David." Wes bellowed into the room. "You currently owe a debt of $346.57 to the group." Once again, he quoted his ledger, as if he were a judge announcing criminal charges._**

**_- "Week 1 - Council Member David wagered $50 that Niff would be caught making out before Monday of Week 11."_**

**_- "Week 2 - Council Member David wagered $100 that Klaine and Niff would have a double-"non"date or a double-date before the commencement of Week 11."_**

**_- "Week 7 - Council Member David wagered $150 that Klaine would skip a Warbler rehearsal together before Monday of Week 10"_**

**_- "Week 10 - Council Member David refused to pay a $150 wager into the pot, thereby accruing interest at $46.57 per week (per rule 14.5b)"_**

**_David pulled a plastic bag from his pocket that contained exactly $346.57, and handed it to Thad, who placed it in the tin with the rest of the society's money._**

Kurt's mouth dropped as he realised what was happening on the screen.

"Are... Are they betting on our love lives?"

Blaine, Jeff and Nick nodded, but seemed completely unfazed.

"Blaine..." Kurt's tone turned accusative. "Is this why you wanted us to keep quiet about our relationship?"

Blaine shifted uncomfortably, before he admitted it to Kurt. "Yeah, it sort of is." he muttered under his breath.

There was an air of tension in the room before Kurt burst into fits of laughter.

"Oh, Blaine! But wait? How did you know about this?"

"They do it all the time." Jeff answered for him. "Whenever something new happens at Dalton, the Warblers exchange money. But last week, I heard them having a secret meeting when I walked back to get my sheet music. I was going to go in, but I waited outside, and heard that they'd been betting on us." He explained casually, as if there was no big deal.

"When he told me, I went in and rigged up a camera so we could get a peek into this week's meeting." Nick added. "And here we are!"

"But, Kurt... do you want to know the best part of all of this?" Blaine started bouncing on his heels, like an excited puppy.

"Go on, babe... surprise me."

"... The money they raise goes to us!"

Kurt's jaw dropped. His mind boggled, and he heard sounds from the computer again.

**_"Week 10 - Warbler Michael wagered $500 that Warblers Kurt and Blaine would be seen holding hands before the following meeting." Wes' voice boomed into the room._**

**_"Warbler Michael. The council owes you $500. Please take it." Thad begrudgingly handed over Michael's money, growling, before snapping the lid shut._**

**_"That concludes Outstanding Debts. Warbler Thad will count the current balance as we deal with any new wagers."_**

"So wait..." Kurt finally regained the power of speech. "When does this money become ours?"

"Well, when the council finds out that either you and I - Klaine - or Nick and Jeff - Niff - are actually seeing each other, the couple that was found out gets the money." Blaine explained casually.

"And are we going to share it out between the four of us?"

Everyone exchanged glances before nodding their agreement.

"This is going to be fun." He grinned from ear to ear

**_"... six hundred and fourteen dollars and seventy-nine cents." Thad's voice came from the computer._**

"Wait! Nicky? Can you rewind that last part, we missed the full number."

After about fifteen seconds of tense silence, Thad's voice filled the room again.

**_"The current balance, as a 17:46 on Monday of Week 11 is ..." He paused for effect, and Trent sighed dramatically at the bureaucracy of the society. _**

**_"Fifty-two thousand, six hundred fourteen dollars and seventy-nine cents."_**

*THUD*

The sound filled the dorm room, as all four of them fell off the bed and onto the floor.

Nick reached over to stop the feed, and the two couples sat silently on the floor, unable to express themselves.

Blaine finally broke the silence.

"FIFTY TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS?" he nearly shouted. "I was expecting two grand or so. Three at most. But this is beyond insane."

There was a murmur of agreement, as the four boys took in the amount of money.

"$13,153.70" Kurt mumbled a few seconds later, and six eyes turned in his direction. "We each get thirteen thousand, one hundred fifty-three dollars and seventy cents. Except for one of us, who gets a cent less."

"Wait, Kurt." Blaine interjected. "As much as I'd love to get that money immediately, I say the four of us have some fun with this."

A mischievous grin spread over his face, and he explained his plan to his friends.

**A/N: I think this might be a little cracky.**

**I'm always intrigued by the bets that the Dalton lads love placing in these fics, but I've never seen one that's presented these bets in a "formal" environment, as I believe Wes would be wont to do.**

**Also, I want to explore what would happen if Niff and Klaine got cunning, and started to experiment in ways to get more money out of the situation.**

**There will be updates, if people favourite, follow or review, to let me know they want more.**

**This is... yeah, it's weird.**

**THIS IS COMPLETELY UNBETA'D, AND I CANNOT RE-READ MY OWN WORK. (Seriously, I'm physically unable)**


	2. The Plan

**The Betting Society**

* * *

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Illicit gambling

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, Chris Colfer, Darren Criss, Riker Lynch, Curt Mega, Titus Makin Jr, Telly Leung, Eddy Martin, Blaine, Kurt, Jeff, Nick, David, Wes, Trent, Thad, The Dalton Academy Warblers or anything else affiliated with the show. All credit to FOX.

* * *

**OPENING AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I've seen and a lot of people say they haven't ever really read a fic where we actually see Klaine manipulate the bets to their advantage. And then I read chapter 45 of Kiss today. If you want to see manipulative!Klaincedes, then may I suggest you visit Kiss 45: 6908730/45**

**Also -LOOOK! I UPDATED!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Plan**

* * *

A soft whisper pulled Kurt out of his slumber, and he stirred, rubbing his eyes softly. He slowly opened them, and saw three figures looming over his bed. He was about to scream, but he recognised the silhouette of his boyfriend's curly hair moving towards him.

Kurt's eyes slowly shut as he felt Blaine's lips connect with his. The kiss was sweet and soft, not needy, and Kurt's heart fluttered so violently he thought it had escaped into the next room. As Blaine moved a bit closer, positioning himself so he could kiss more heatedly, he was vaguely aware of a sound behind him

"Ahem"

Blaine didn't pay attention to the sound, and continued the makeout session wholeheartedly.

"PSSSSST"

Kurt's eyelids snapped back open, and his mouth stiffened as he remembered where he was. He gently pushed his boyfriend away, and Blaine whimpered at the loss. Blaine looked around to find the two figures that had accompanied him into Kurt's room. He had never been more thankful for the darkness, as he blushed violently.

"That was rather hot" Nick hissed into Jeff's ear.

"What? But we couldn't see anything!" Jeff hissed back

Kurt finally took a moment to look at the time. The bright red digits of his clock burned his retinae, but he managed to make out the number they formed.

'3:42 am'

He groaned, and moved to get back to sleep, but Blaine's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Come on," he begged softly, "We have work to be doing."

* * *

"It's now 4:26, Kurt!" Blaine whispered as Kurt finally left his room. "Why did you have to do your skincare routine at 'dead o'clock' in the morning?"

"Darkness is no excuse for having imperfect skin" He replied. "Now, what's the plan?"

Jeff produced a whiteboard from the wall behind him, and set it down on one of Dalton's antique settees. The other three boys all cringed as it made contact. He finally withdrew a torch, and shone it at the picture on the board. Nick and Kurt had to stifle a laugh at the crude drawings, while Blaine twisted his head into every orientation, trying to make sense of the mess of pen.

"Wes first fell asleep at precisely 11:46 last night." Jeff announced proudly to his friends. Kurt was about to query Jeff's sources, but a hand on his shoulder begged him to do otherwise.

"From my fr... From MY calculations, Wes should be in his deepest sleep from about 4:37 to 5:03. We need to strike then."

"Oooookaaaaay..." Blaine began, drawing his syllables out as he thought what to say next. "That explains the 437 and 503 in the corner of the board. And I assume this whole thing's supposed to be a map of this floor? But why is there a computer drawn in Wes' room, next to what I can only assume is his gavel?"

Jeff shone the flashlight at his own face, to emphasise his hurt, before responding to the offensive questions he just endured.

"That's not a COMPUTER. It's the LEDGER!" He nearly screamed at Blaine, before remembering that it was only half-past four in the morning.

"So... Here's what we're going to do."

* * *

"4:37 precisely" Nick announced from his place by the door to Wes' room.

"Do you remember what you have to do, guys?" Blaine's anxiety was evident in his voice, as he saw Kurt and Jeff nod in the moonlit corridor.

Blaine took a deep breath, before turning the spare key in Wes' room's lock, and preparing himself with the can of oil. He carefully opened the door slightly, until he could see the hinges. Covering them in a liberal amount of the lubricant, he pushed the door open far enough for Kurt and Jeff to make their entrance.

Kurt's heart was racing, but he approached Wes' desk carefully, avoiding the clothes strewn around the room, and trying not to trip over Jeff's feet. When he reached the desk, he carefully opened the left-hand drawers, and found many textbooks shoved into the drawers. He cringed at the disorder in the room, and made a mental note never to step foot in this room again.

A groan from Jeff brought Kurt up from the drawers, and he carefully closed it again.

He glided across the room, to see what Jeff had found.

Jeff was standing by Wes' bed, and Kurt didn't notice what was wrong for a second. Then he saw it. The ledger was under Wes' pillow, and Wes' head was directly on top of it. He groaned inwardly, and just looked on helplessly.

A stroke of genius hit him, and he nudged Jeff out of the way so he could kneel down next to Wes.

"Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

Kurt made sure not to be too loud as to awaken him, but made sure he was of sufficient volume that Wes turned over in his sleep, and Kurt took the moment to snatch up the ledger. The boys tip-toed out of the room, and carefully let the door shut behind them. Without saying a word, the four of them made their way down the hallway, back to Kurt's room.

* * *

_You make me feel like I'm living a  
__Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on..._

Kurt woke up to the sound of his text ringtone, and he looked across to pick up his phone and read the message.

**_Blaine - _**_Never again. I only just woke up, after this morning's excursion. Hope you're feeling okay, beautiful :) xx__  
_

Kurt groaned as he turned over to check the time, and nearly fell out of bed when he saw that it was now 1:34 in the afternoon. He cursed under his breath, and then looked around the room.

He nearly screamed when he saw the mess in his room. The contents of his desk had been scattered at some point after their excursion last night, and he was certain that Jeff and Nick were curled up in the rocking chair.

Kurt toyed with the idea of waking them up, but then he just flopped down in the bed and went back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to add the next part to this, but I decided that I'd leave it here and upload it, then put some reactions into chapter 3.**

**This fic IS still being updated, I SWEAR!**


	3. MOVING TO AO3

**NOT THE ONLY MALE KLAINER IS MOVING TO AO3**

**You can find me under the Pseuds ATMarsden, ATMarsden95 and Not The Only Male Klainer on Archive Of Our Own.**

**All of my stories (barring Betting Society and Family) have been transferred across, and any updates will be over there.**

**The only update I can see in the future as being over here will be the epilogue to Gathering Blessings.**

**I look forward to seeing you over there.**

**I was going to send messages to each of my followers, but there are about 80 messages I'd have to send, and FFn doesn't allow messages with mostly the same content, so...**

**Sorry, guys.**

**Thank you,**

**Andrew.**

**(Sorry Isobel, I'll send you more details by email shortly)**


End file.
